<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is He Breathing, Is He Going to Survive This? by Pagestealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520065">Is He Breathing, Is He Going to Survive This?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagestealer/pseuds/Pagestealer'>Pagestealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Gen, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagestealer/pseuds/Pagestealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little canon-divergent season 2 premiere opener about the impact of time travel, especially on precious killer cinnamon roll Diego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is He Breathing, Is He Going to Survive This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back when season 1 of the Umbrella Academy first ended, I immediately had a thought about the way the season 2 premiere should go. I’m finally writing it down. This will not follow along with anything in the season 2 trailer. (Though it is odd that some of mine is set in a barn, and it looks like they are all in a barn at some point in the new season.) </p><p>I’m pretty new to this but I’ve noticed that a lot of people use song titles or lyrics for their titles. So, title is from a Hamilton song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a crackling blue energy in the dark night and the seven Hargreeve siblings all landed in the field with a thud. As the energy dissipated and the dust cleared, Luther coughed and groaned, before sitting up quickly. He looked around and saw his siblings lying unconscious around him, like a human crop circle dropped from the sky. He rolled Vanya off his legs, checking to make sure she was still breathing, before quickly moving on to Allison. She seemed fine, just unconscious. He turned his head and saw Five lying in a crumpled heap. he scrambled up and rushed over to him. As he turned Five over, behind him Klaus shot up with a shout. “Whoa, what a trip! And I thought LSD was wild,” Klaus said with a shaky giggle. He looked over and saw Luther attending to Five. “Is he alright?” He looked around. “Are they all alright?” “Just unconscious I think,” said Luther, taking Five’s face in his giant hands and shaking gently. “It must have taken a lot out of the little guy, jumping all of us through time and space like that,” said Klaus. “Speaking of, where and when are we?” said Klaus, looking around. “Don’t know,” said Luther. “How are you fine? Seems like if anyone wouldn’t do well hurtling through space and time it would be someone in your…health…” “Well, said Klaus, “I guess I have a stronger constitution since I’ve already traveled through space and time. Easier for me to shake off the trauma of time travel.” Luther gave him a puzzled look. “Ohhhh, that’s right, you don’t know about any of that", said Klaus. “Ya know we REALLY all need to sit down and have a chat together as a family. I feel like we’re all kind of out of the loop about what’s been going on with us this past week.” Luther said, “Uh sure. You’re probably right.” Turning slightly, “Did Ben make it?” Klaus, still seated on the ground, craned his neck around to see Ben standing behind him looking worried. “Yup, present and accounted for.” </p><p>Ben said, “Uh, maybe you should check on him. I’m not sure he’s breathing…” Klaus whipped back around to see Diego’s still form lying on his side a few feet away. “Luther, he called out sharply. Luther, still trying to wake Five, simply grunted, “Not now.” “LUTHER!” “What!?” cried Luther, whirling around, then noticing Diego. He hadn’t checked on Diego. Why hadn’t he checked on Diego? He and Klaus reached him at the same time, and Klaus rolled him over gently, pressing his ear to Diego’s chest. “I don’t hear a heartbeat,” he said frantically. “Do you know CPR?” He glanced desperately from Luther to Ben. “Don’t look at me bro,” said Ben. Luther cried, “I do," and pushed Klaus back, then hesitated. “What, what, whaaaaat? What are you waiting for?” cried Klaus desperately. Luther said, “If I try to do chest compressions, I’ll probably crush his ribs.” He looked down at his hands sadly, then turned to Klaus. “You’ll have to do it.” “Me!? Oh, I, I can’t,” Klaus stuttered. “I’ll just screw it up, he needs you, YOU know how to do this.” “Guys!” said Ben, “He’s not getting any less dead. Somebody do something!” </p><p>“Klaus! You can do this!” said Luther. “Now, put your hands like this here, and start rapid compressions. I’ll count and breathe. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Alright, look out.” Luther leaned forward, pinching Diego’s nose and breathing deeply into his mouth. They both leaned back on their heels and searched Diego’s face, Ben leaning over their shoulders. “Again!” barked Luther and Klaus again did ten chest compressions, before Luther leaned in and gave Diego another big puff of air. “Whaaaaaat is happening?” Klaus heard from above his head, and looked up before doing a double take. Diego was standing there next to Ben, staring dazedly down at his body. Klaus gasped, his gaze ricocheting between Diego’s still form beneath his hands and Diego’s ghostly form standing above him. “Luther,” he said softly. “Diego’s here.” “What is going on,” Diego said loudly, sounding a little panicky. He turned and glanced over at Ben then also did a double take. “Ben?” he said disbelievingly. “Keep going,” yelled Luther between breaths, oblivious to what was going on. Diego reached out slightly to touch Ben, who gave a small wave. “Long time,” he said. Diego huffed out a small laugh and then said, “It’s really good to see you.” He stared for a moment, blinking back tears, before turning his attention back to the ground. “What happened? Why am I dead? What is going on?!” Klaus kept pumping his chest and said, “Well you seem to have died just a little bit. Traveling through space and time just was a little too hard on your body, I guess. Nothing we can’t take care of I’m sure.” He laughed nervously, to keep from crying, still pumping Diego’s chest. “Diego stared down at the scene, looking confused and small. “Well. Bring me back,” he said finally. “I don’t want to die.” He paused. Seemed to come to a realization. “I don’t want to die,” he said more firmly. He knelt down, looking Klaus in the eye. “Please, bro, I don’t want to die. You can do this, you can save me.” “I can’t save anyone," said Klaus sadly. "I couldn’t save Dave. I screw everything up.” But he kept pushing rythmically on Diego’s chest. Luther was staring at him like he was crazy, finally realizing the reality of what was happening and scanning his eyes around the field, as if he could also see Diego if he just looked hard enough. </p><p>“Nah man, you can do this. You can both do this. Come on, I need you. I need my brothers. Tell him. Tell Luther I need his help.” Klaus sighed and passed Diego’s message along. They had been doing CPR for several minutes now with no change. Tears were again welling in Diego’s eyes; it was starting to seem hopeless. Ben stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Luther and Klaus continued with renewed vigor though. So often they hadn’t been able to help the ones they loved, they hadn’t been able to help Vanya, or Ben, or Mom, or the whole world. But they could do this, they had to do this. Klaus kept hammering away at Diego’s chest and Luther kept breathing for him, deep lungfuls of air. It felt futile by now but they weren’t stopping. They wouldn’t stop. They couldn’t lose another sibling. </p><p>Klaus kept glancing up, locking eyes with Diego, pleading with the universe, then suddenly he looked up and Diego was gone. He stopped pressing on his chest, startled. He looked to Ben questioningly, but Ben just shrugged. He was sick of Klaus thinking he had any special insight into any of this. “What, why did you stop?” asked Luther. “He’s…gone,” said Klaus softly. “What do you mean, gone?” said Luther angrily. “He can’t be gone! We have to keep trying!” Regardless, they both stared down at Diego’s pale, unmoving form and waited a beat, holding their breath, exhausted from their efforts. Luther looked around helplessly at all of his siblings lying unconscious in a circle. Looked up at Klaus, their eyes meeting sadly. Suddenly, they heard a cough and Diego gasped awake between them, coughing violently and wheezing as he forced air into his battered chest. Klaus and Luther both leapt to help him, fighting back tears. Above them, Ben exhaled heavily and whirled around to pace in relief. Diego looked at each of them, seeming confused, then quickly turned to where Ben was standing and glanced frantically back and forth, unable to see him. He looked dejected as he turned back around. Then his eyes promptly rolled back in his head and he slumped backwards. Luther hurriedly leaned over him, then said, “It’s okay, he just passed out. He’s okay.” He and Klaus both exhaled shaky sighs, leaning back on their heels. Klaus looked at Ben, then back at Luther. “Now what?” </p><p>Luther got up and checked again on the rest of their siblings. They all seemed fine, still unconscious, but breathing evenly. He glanced around, spotting a small barn about 80 feet away. He pointed. “We go there for the night. Help me with them.” Luther got to his feet and walked over to Allison, picking her up in one swift motion and trudging towards the barn. Klaus instructed Ben to wait with the others and followed behind with Vanya, struggling a little even with her tiny frame. After they’d gently laid their sisters in the empty barn, they went back, Klaus hefting Five up into his arms, while Luther gently cradled Diego, who seemed to have some color back, his breathing evening out. Ben trailed behind, and slipped inside while the guys were arranging everybody in the hay. They would stay here tonight, where it was safe. Once everybody was awake, they would have to work out a game plan. Every decision Luther had made seemed to turn out in disaster so this time they would do it together. Figure out where and when they were. (Hopefully Five could help with that.) And figure out what to do next. As a family. Luther had a feeling that it would be alright this time. They were together. And that’s always how it should have been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>